Calad Onnen Ned Dannen Dúath
by Neon Star
Summary: Light Born In Fallen Darkness: Frodo dies before ever starting his quest, a year before Bilbo leaves. Now the burden is passed onto another as the Ring comes to Gandalf's attention sooner.
1. Default Chapter

Everything belongs to Tolkien. This is a alternate story. I hope you like it!  
  
Calad Onnen Ned Dannen Dúath   
  
The boy lay gasping, his chest heaving. A sheen of sweat was upon his brow, and his skin was unnaturally pale. The older hobbit sitting beside him sponged his brow, while praying to whatever deity that would listen to help the boy. Things had been getting worse and worse in the last few hours, and the older hobbit was losing the last bit of hope he had. The healer had said that nothing could be done except make him comfortable until the time came. He had thought the boy would survive, but with each failing breath he knew the other would not. Tears came to his old eyes.  
  
"Oh, my dear boy. My beloved little one, oh, Frodo," Bilbo murmured softly.  
  
The boy only gasped weakly. Bilbo looked out the window and saw the stars were not visible, a reflection of the dying light in the boy.  
  
Young Sam had been at his best friend's side for nearly two days since he had fallen ill. Bilbo had finally sent Sam to rest in a spare room across the hall, telling the poor lad that he would yell if anything changed.  
  
Now Bilbo was watching Frodo by himself, and something told him the boy would not survive the night. His heart did not wish to believe it. Frodo had always been strong, and always held on, even when all the stacks were against him. But this time, death would overcome him.  
  
Suddenly a tight hand closed around Bilbo's wrist. He looked into the overly bright fever blue eyes of his nephew, and saw terror and pain, as well as supreme strength shining in them.   
  
"Help me, Bilbo, help me!" Frodo gasped.  
  
"Of course, dear boy, just hold on," Bilbo exclaimed then turned to the door, "Samwise, get the healer!"  
  
Bilbo then turned back to his nephew, distressed to see blue tinge the boy's lips.  
  
"No, the Ring! Must destroy the Ring! Or all is lost!" Frodo stressed.  
  
For a second Bilbo saw a bright figure in place of Frodo, a brilliantly white lighted creature that was battling against a darker foe and losing. The he saw Frodo once more.  
  
The young hobbit's eyes rolled back into his head then closed as he convulsed. Bilbo tried to still his movement, tried to hold on to him, when Frodo's convulsions suddenly stopped. And with one final ragged breath, Frodo Baggins died, nearly taking the fate of Middle Earth with him. 


	2. 

Thanks for the comments!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No! Come on, my boy, don't give up! Please, Frodo!" Bilbo pleaded as he shook the still body of his now dead nephew.   
  
Strong hands gripped him and pulled him from the body. He struggled, but the hands did not release him. The healer moved in front of him and checked for life. She shook her head sadly and covered the still face.   
  
"No! No! He isn't dead! He isn't!" Bilbo cried, tears rolling down his pale face.  
  
"Lets leave the healer to finish, Master Bilbo," a soothing voice said from behind him.  
  
"No, no!" Bilbo sobbed as the other pulled him from the room.  
  
"Let me go, Hamfest!" Bilbo yelled, struggling harder.  
  
"I can't do that, sir," Hamfest said as he got Bilbo into the sitting room.  
  
Bilbo collapsed into a chair, and wept. Hamfest wiped a few tears from his own eyes, but tried to keep his emotions under control.  
  
Sam burst into the room and started to hurry to Frodo's room when his Father grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, Sam," Hamfest said.  
  
Sam looked at him in shock, and then tears flooded his own eyes. No, he mouthed. He had been too late. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to his best friend.  
  
Sam collapsed against his Father, and buried his sobs in his Father's shirt. Hamfest held him close, while keeping a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The night echoed with the sounds of crying.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Far away Gandalf awoke as he felt a bond he shared with one of his younger friends break. He immediately knew it was young Frodo. He sensed that something dark had caused the young one's death, and he knew he had to get to Bilbo immediately. He stood from his resting place and quickly packed up. He loaded his meager supplies upon his cart, and then harnessed the horse to it. He then got in and started the horse at a fast canter. And all the while, his heart grieved for his friend Frodo.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In Mordor, the spirit of Sauron resided and sensed what had taken place. Had the dark lord had a mouth, he would have laughed with wicked delight. That was one enemy out of the way, and no other could go up against him and win. Middle Earth was now his, once he had the Ring. 


	3. 

Thanks for the comments! I'll answer some of your comments later when I have time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The old wizard rode in to Hobbiton, and made his way toward Bilbo's home. Along the way, he caught whispers of the death of young Frodo, and it made his heart ill. But he rode on, not portraying the emotions within him. He finally came upon Bilbo's house, and disembarked from his cart. Coming to the door, he knocked on it, sensing the solemn mood around the home. The door opened, and a red eyed young Samwise Gamgee stood at the door.  
  
"'ello, Mister Gandalf," he greeted sadly.  
  
Gandalf forced a grim smile, "Hello, Samwise."  
  
"Come in, old friend," a solemn voice said from further in.  
  
Gandalf nodded to Sam and entered. He quickly noticed that it was dark, too dark, in the small hole. The next thing that came quickly to his attention was that his dear old friend was standing in the deeper part of the shadows.  
  
"Bilbo," Gandalf greeted.  
  
"You should have come sooner, Gandalf, you could have saved him," Bilbo said.  
  
"Samwise, I suggest leaving," Gandalf ordered softly, sensing what was boiling just under the surface of Bilbo's cold eyes.  
  
He heard the door close softly, and knew the boy was gone.  
  
"Bilbo, had I known," he began gently.  
  
"Had you known? You should have known! You put that bond in place within his mind, to protect him you said! Well, it would seem his dear parents were correct to assume that it would not work, and that he would suffer for it! His body is now buried and his soul is departed, his light gone! Is that your protection?! All I see it death!" Bilbo yelled, his eyes flaring as he came from the shadows.  
  
Gandalf quelled his anger and faced the enraged hobbit, "The bond was fine, until something shadowed it. There are things more powerful then I, dear Bilbo, and I fear those are the ones that you should direct your blame to."  
  
"What others powerful then you would want to murder such as him! He was just a child, he hadn't hurt anyone! How dare you try to place the blame elsewhere. He died of fever and illness, not some dark higher power!" Bilbo yelled.  
  
"How can you be sure? I warned you and his parents that he had a higher destiny, and I was not the only one to known that. There were some that feared him, Bilbo, and some of them are stronger then I. I wish I could have protected him, but I could not protect him from everything," Gandalf said gently, guilt riddling through his words.  
  
"But he was only a child," Bilbo said softly, tears starting to shimmer in his eyes as the anger melted away.  
  
"I know," Gandalf murmured, kneeling in front of his friend so that he was at eye level with him, took him by the shoulders.  
  
"Bilbo, did Frodo say anything before...." Gandalf tailed off.  
  
Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment, as if to bring himself back together, the opened them.  
  
"He begged me to help him, then he said, 'No, the Ring. Must destroy the Ring. Or all is lost,' Bilbo said softly.  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtful for a minute, "I must see to this. I shall return soon," he said and turned to leave.  
  
"Find who stole my boy's life from him," Bilbo said as Gandalf reached the door,  
  
"I shall, old friend," Gandalf said as he opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. 


	4. 

Thanks for the excellent comments! Thank goodness, FF.N is up! Lets hope it stays up!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The spirit wondered the place, unseen, unheard, and yet wishing to be heard. It had been three weeks since he had entered this existence, and he was troubled. His soul was tied here, to the Ring, and he was bond by silence He had tried to talk to Gandalf when he had arrived, but the wizard had been deaf to his cries. The Ring was guarding Bilbo from hearing him, so who could he turn to.   
  
Suddenly he heard the door open. He drifted through the rooms, toward the door and watched as Bilbo let in a solemn young hobbit. Sam! He hadn't tried to talk to Sam, as he was fearful he would scare the younger hobbit to death. But it seemed that Sam was the only choice he had.  
  
"Hello, Samwise," Bilbo greeted.  
  
"Hello, Mister Bilbo. I don't mean to bother you, sir, but can I get something to drink?" Sam asked.  
  
Bilbo gave a halfhearted smile, "Of course, Samwise. There is some tea on the stove. Help yourself."  
  
Samwise returned his smile, "Thank you, sir."  
Bilbo nodded and wondered back down the hall to his study. Sam headed toward the kitchen, and the spirit followed him.  
  
Just as Sam was about to pour himself some tea, the spirit tried to speak to him.  
  
"Sam, can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
Sam turned sharply, nearly dropping the pot and cup. He set them down and looked around.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, its me, Sam. Finally, someone can hear me!" Frodo's voice echoed around him.  
  
"How?" Sam asked, shocked.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story. Listen, I need to warn you of something. Bilbo's ring is dangerous, Sam. You must not handle it. But please, try to protect Uncle Bilbo," Frodo said.  
  
"I've been doing my best since you, since you..." Sam trailed off.  
  
"Since I died. I know, Sam. And I think you for doing so. One last thing, when Gandalf returns, you must tell him of this. Tell him that I can speak to you, and tell him the Ring is dangerous," Frodo said, and his voice seemed to fade away.  
  
"Wait!" Sam called, "You can't leave."  
  
Frodo's light chuckle filled the air, "Do not fear, Sam. I shall ever be close to thee, my dearest friend." 


	5. 

It had been weeks since Frodo first talked to Sam, and now he was doing it whenever Sam entered Bag End. Sam didn't know what to think of it really, though he was glad that his best friend was not gone, though it was disturbing to have the dead talking to him. If Sam's Gaffer knew, he would possibly have the Healer look over his son to see if his son had gone nuts. Bilbo had nearly caught him once, though Frodo had warned him just as the old hobbit came within earshot.  
  
Sam was getting quietly nervous being around Bilbo, and Frodo understood why. Ever since Frodo's death, the old Hobbit had seemed more and more secluded, rarely coming out of his rooms. The Ring was ever present with him now, and Bilbo could not seem to keep his hand from it for long. Frodo was especially worried, and kept telling Sam that the Ring was making a larger claim on his Uncle's soul. But Sam did not know what to do.  
  
The answer presented itself when Gandalf returned to Bag End, at the same time Sam was there, taking care of things for Bilbo. He seemed troubled, and a brooding expression was constantly upon his face when he entered Bag End.   
  
'Its time, Sam. Get Bilbo and Gandalf together and explain to them what I have told you,' Frodo said to Sam.  
  
"But what if they do not believe me?" Sam asked.  
  
"On what, Samwise?" Gandalf asked, coming up from behind him.  
  
"Oh, Mister Gandalf, sir! I need to tell you something of great importance, and I have to explain it to you and Mister Bilbo," Sam said, looking up at the wizard.  
  
"Very well, I shall go get Bilbo and you can explain this matter to us," Gandalf said and was gone down the hall to Bilbo's room.  
  
'It'll be all right, Sam, I'll be here. They will believe you,' Frodo said.  
  
"I hope you are right, Mister Frodo," Sam said softly, and headed towards the parlor to wait.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Now, what do you wish to explain to us, Samwise?" Gandalf asked, taking a seat in one of the larger chairs and Bilbo took his own favorite chair near the fire.  
  
"It has something to do with the Ring and Frodo, Mister Bilbo, Mister Gandalf," Sam said nervously.  
  
Gandalf's eyes light up in alarm as Bilbo flinched slightly. Sam frowned slightly with worry, mirroring the worry he felt coming from Frodo.  
  
"What do you know of that, Samwise?" Gandalf asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, that it killed Mister Frodo for one thing, and keeps him here," Sam said.  
  
Gandalf quieted Bilbo with a move of his hand, before he could say anything, then looked to Sam, "Explain."  
  
"Mister Frodo has been talking to me for weeks now, Mister Gandalf. He has told me that the Ring has chained him to it, and he cannot pass on. He says that the will within and without the Ring was afraid of him, and killed his body, and wishes to claim his soul. He fights it, constantly, but the worry for you, Mister Bilbo, is wearing upon him as surely as the Ring's control. He says its trying to do the same to you as well, and he is frightened. He cannot reach you because of the Ring, and he cannot understand why you, Mister Gandalf, cannot hear him either. You have to help him, Sir!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Sam, we all grieve for Frodo, but what you suggest is impossible," Bilbo said, and Sam shivered slightly at the fire in his eyes.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Mister Bilbo, but I am not lying. Its true, all of it," Sam said.  
  
Gandalf hushed them both with a movement of his hand, his eyes seeming to search for something within the room. Frodo felt warmth enter him briefly, and knew Gandalf could sense him.  
  
"Sam is telling the truth, Bilbo," Gandalf said quietly, thoughtfully.  
  
"How can that be?!" Bilbo exclaimed.  
  
"Mister Frodo says that it is because it is the master Ring, and is strong in its will to survive for its Master," Sam said quietly.  
  
"How does Frodo know this, Sam?" Bilbo asked, a haunted look coming to his eyes.  
  
"He says that the Ring tells him such things as It tries to conquer him," Sam said.  
  
Bilbo shudder slightly, "I believe you if Gandalf does. Though I find it hard to believe. What can we do?"   
  
"We must take it to Rivendell," Gandalf said, standing up.  
  
"Do you believe Elrond will know what to do with it?" Bilbo asked as he stood.  
  
"Yes, he may. We must leave quickly, and you are coming with a us, Samwise," Gandalf said.  
  
"Of course, Mister Gandalf. I made a promise to Mister Frodo, and I can't abandon it now," Sam said.  
  
"What sort of promise is that, Samwise?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"To watch over Mister Bilbo, sir," Sam said.  
  
"A noble promise. Go get your things, and come straight back here," Gandalf said.  
  
Sam nodded, and hurried out the door. 


End file.
